Protected By A Lie
by illnevertellxo
Summary: Hermionie Granger left the wizarding world to protect her son. But he has to know the truth about his father.. and telling him that may change their lives forever. Telling him that means going back to the place she has come to fear.. a place where...


A/N I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything associated with Harry Potter! 

Chapter One: Home Sweet Home

* * *

Hermionie Granger had always prided herself on doing her very best. Throughout her days at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry she had kept a rather perfect record. She was at the top of her class every year as a shining example of the perfect student. She would have graduated at the top of her class. She would have gone on to make history as one of the most intelligent witches ever. She would have lived a life most magical beings could only dream of. She would have.. but she didn't.

* * *

Hermionie sat at a large table, papers thrown about carelessly all around her. She was concentrating extremely hard at the task in front of her, writing quickly, then shuffling through the papers. She let out a few sighs and ran her hand slowly through her hair. She looked much like she did when she was fifteen. She still had the messy brown locks. She was still thin and rather pale, looking as if she were weak or tired. But the determination and fight was still left in Hermionie. And she was determined to get her taxes done on time.  
Something started to beep behind her, breaking her concentration and causing her to drop her pen. "Oh bloody..." She ran over to the stove and took the lid off of the overflowing pot. "You'd think after six years I could get this bloody cooking thing down!" After containing what she hoped would turn out to be stew, she took it off of the heat and poured it into three bowls. She moved her paperwork onto the kitchen counter and set the table. A beautiful meal for three. "Kevin darling! Time for dinner"  
Hermionie sat in a chair and gently placed her napkin on her lap. She took a sip of wine and closed her eyes as the sound of little feet stampeding down the stairs filled her ears. She had been enjoying the silence. She opened her eyes to see a little boy seated across from her, hands folded and eyes looking hungry. "Mummy I'm ready"  
She smoothed out the child's hair and looked at him intently. "Daddy isn't home yet sweetie. You know he works a little bit late on Sunday." She looked at her watch. He wasn't supposed to be working THIS late. But she had become accustomed to mealtimes being just she and Kevin. Her husband worked hard at a law firm downtown, taking on long hours so that his family could keep their pampered lifestyle. She never said anything to him about his punctuality though it bothered her very much. It was just one of the things they kept from each other that made their marriage strained.  
Kevin couldn't seem to sit still as he played with the salt and pepper shakers in the center of the table. He was a bright boy like his mother. At the top of his kindergarten class. He made her so proud. Since the day he arrived on the earth Hermionie would do anything for her little boy. She would do anything.. to protect him also. She never knew how happy being a mother could make her. She had always concentrated too hard on having a career and being brilliant, that she had over looked the thing that now made her life complete.  
"Mummy I have a question." Kevin stopped playing and looked intently at his mother.  
Hermionie took another sip of wine. She was hoping he wouldn't ask where babies came from AGAIN. She sat her glass down. "Alright Kevie, what is it"  
She watched her son pull something out of his pocket. It was a photo, and he laid it upside down on the table, and slid it to Hermionie. "Who are they"  
Hermionie gave her son a questionable glance and then picked up the photo. She turned it around and gasped. "Where did you get this Kevin! Haven't I told you not to go through my things"  
"But mummy I was just looking for some writing paper and I saw it"  
Hermionie stood up and put the photo in her pocket. She had an angry look on her face as she pointed to the stairs. "Go to your ROOM. I will bring you up a plate as soon as daddy gets home"  
"But mummy"  
"NOW Kevin"  
He lowered his head as he slid off of his seat. She walked slowly, which only angered his mother more. She waited until she heard his door slam to collapse in her seat once again. Thoughts filled her head that she hadn't thought in years. Memories came flooding back faster than she could handle them. A feeling of guilt formed in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid of what this meant. But somehow, she knew it was time.  
It seemed like hours before she heard the key in the lock. And when the door finally opened, revealing the man she had spent the last six years of her life with, she felt extremely disappointed. She didn't want to have to tell him this.  
"Hello darling," he came towards her and kissed her on the cheek, "It's raining cats and dogs out there." He shook off his umbrella and took off his coat and hat. He joined her at the table, but then began to look around. "Where's Kevin"  
She had to tell him now. She looked into his eyes and tried to imagine him taking it well. But she couldn't. "Sweetie.. he found a picture of us today. Of me, and Harry, a-and of Ron"  
He looked in her eyes then looked away. He didn't want to hear it. He hoped he never would.  
"We have to tell him sweetie, I know I'm ready to an-"  
"NO! We-we don't have to tell him anything! Hermionie he is MY son. He is MINE"  
Tears formed in Hermionie's eyes as she took her husbands hand. The hand of the man she would always love second best. "No Neville.. he's not."

* * *

Ok there's the first chapter.. I'm sorry it's so short but It's sort of just an introduction. The following chapters will get better I swear! For some reason when I upload some of my punctuation goes away.. I don't know why, but I'm sorry if that screws you up. 


End file.
